Legendary Dragons
by ShadowOkamiYokai
Summary: 17 dragons but only 3 legendary. Each one controls certain things. Three chosen ones controls the three legendary, but can they beat the eighteenth and ultimate dragon. I know I suck at summeries, but this is my first story so don't give me to much flame


Legendary Dragons vol.1

**Character Profile**

Legendary Dragons

Surf- Hatches out of the blue egg. The element he controls is water.

Flames- Hatches out of the red egg. The element he controls is fire.

Thunder- Hatches out of the yellow egg. The element he controls is electricity.

Yugi Moto- Owner of the water dragon, Surf.

Joey Wheeler- Owner of the fire dragon, Flames.

Seto Kaiba- Owner of the electric dragon, Thunder.

**Chapter 1**

Yugi's P.O.V

I was sitting at my desk, fiddling with the millenium puzzle. I was looking out the window remembering the day I first solved the puzzle. I was so happy that the puzzle was finally put together.

-Ding-Dong-

Yugi- Who would be at the door at this time of night?

I walked to my bedroom door and looked towards Grandpa's room. He was still asleep I could hear his snoring. So I ran down stairs to answer the door.

Yugi- How may I...help you?

There was no one at the door. I thought it was a prank and was just about to close the door until I saw a basket on the welcome mat. I hesitated for a moment then pick up the basket and brought it inside. I then brought the basket upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me so I wouldn't hear Grandpa snoring. I uncovered the object inside the basket and found an ostrich size, blue egg.

Yugi- Wow.

Yami- What's that?

Yugi- It's an egg, from something. I wonder what animal is inside.

Yami- The only way to find out is when it hatches.

Yugi- Yeah, your right. I guess I have to wait 'til then.

Seto's P.O.V

I was in my office on the computer to see if there were any new books that had recently cam out. I've been on the computer for a few minutes until I heard the bell rang.

-Ding-Dong-

Seto- Who could be at the door in this time of night?

I got up from my chair and went to the front door. I opened the door and no one was there.

Seto- Heh, it's probably a stupid prank.

When I looked down, I saw a basket. Well, who ever was here must have left it. So, I picked up the basket and brought it inside to take to my office. I sat down on my chair and uncovered the object in the basket.

Seto- An egg? This has to be some kind of joke.

I then noticed there was a note inside the basket.

_Please take good care of the egg. When it hatches the creatures personality will be the same as yours._

I put the note on my desk and picked up the egg.

Seto- Why is it yellow?

At first I thought it was paint so I scratched it with my nail, but it wasn't. So, I took the egg inside my room and found a cloth to wrap the egg with. I turned my lamp on so the egg will stay warm. After that, I took my clothes off and then took a quick shower. Then I got out, put on a pair of boxers on and went to bed.

Joey's P.O.V

I have gotten home from work at 10:30.

Joey- Man, I'm so tired and hungry.

It felt like I haven't eaten for weeks but it was only a couple of hours.

-Ding-Dong-

I opened the door and no one was there.

Joey- Jus' a stupid prank.

I looked down and saw a basket on the porch. I picked it up and took it to my room. Once I got to my room, I sat down on my bed and set the basket beside me. Then I uncovered the object and found a red egg. I picked up the egg and there was a note inside the basket. (a/n: The note is the same as Kaiba's note.) I set the egg down and went to my dresser and opened one of the gores. Then I took out one of my T-shirts to cover the egg with.

Joey- I wonda what's gonna hatch outta this egg.

After looking at the egg for awhile, I went to bed and instantly fell asleep.

**Chapter 2**

-2 days later-

Yugi's P.O.V

As soon as school was over, I ran straight to the game shop.

Joey- Yugi! Hey, Yugi! Wait up!

I turned my head and saw Joey trying to catch up with me, so I slowed down a little bit.

Joey-panting Yugi...what's...the rush?

Yugi- No reason. I just want to get home as soon as possible.

Joey- Can I come with you?

Yugi- Sure.

So Joey and I walked the rest of the way to the game shop. When we got inside, I ran upstairs to my room. Joey followed me. I opening the door to my room and ran towards my egg on my desk.

Joey- I have an egg the same size as tha', except mine is red.

Yugi- Well my egg should hatch any minute.

Joey- Oh shoot. I have to check mine. See ya, Yugi!

Yugi- See ya!

As soon as Joey left, the egg started to glow.

Yugi- I think its hatching.

Yami- So do I.

The egg stopped glowing and stayed still for a while.

Yami- What happened?

Yugi- I don't know.

The egg then started to crack. First the legs came out. Then the tail.

Yami- That's a pretty long tail for a small animal.

I nodded my head in agreement. Finally the body of the creature came out but a piece of the egg covered its face. I then removed the egg piece to get a good look at it.

Yugi- It's a dragon.

Normal P.O.V

The dragon then chirped. Its whole entire body was covered in water; actually, the body was made out of water.

Yami- It looks like a water dragon. Why don't you name it, Yugi?

Yugi- Okay. Umm...how about, Surf?

The dragon chirped happily, and then climbed onto Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi-laughs I guess he likes it. Then Surf it is then. Come on, let's show you to Grandpa.

Joey's P.O.V

I came home just in time because by the time I got to my room, the red egg started glowing. So, I slowly walked up towards it. By the time I got to it, it stopped glowing and nothing else happened.

Joey- Man, just when I thought-

Then all of the sudden the egg started to crack open. First fire covered wings popped out, then its long skinny tail. Pretty soon the whole entire body was out.

Joey- Holy shit, it's a dragon. A fire dragon to be exact.

The fire dragon looked up at me, and then chirped. Then it sneezed and little flames came out of its nose.

Joey- Wow.

I lowered my finger and started to pet it. I just noticed that as I touched it, it didn't burn my finger.

Joey- You need a name.

The dragon looked up at me like it understood what I said.

Joey- How about...Flames.

The dragon chirped in agreement, climbed up my sleeve, and nuzzled my cheek.

Joey-laughs I knew you like it.

Seto's P.O.V

I was in my office, typing the report for Kaiba Corp. until something on the side caught me eye. When I looked over, I saw my egg glowing.

Seto- What the hell!?

I got up from my seat and walked towards it. When I got to it, it stopped glowing.

Seto- What the fuck is going on here?

Then all of the sudden it started to crack. First the tail came out then its feet. Pretty soon the whole body came out.

Seto- A dragon?

Mokuba- Hey, big brother...huh? What's that?

Seto- What does it look like?

Mokuba- A dragon?

Seto- Exactly. Someone left this yellow egg on out door step, so I brought it inside. Now, it hatched into a dragon.

Mokuba- Wow, what are you going to name it?

Seto- I don't know...how about Thunder?

Mokuba- It's okay with me. It's your dragon.

Seto-laughs Yeah.

The yellow dragon looked up at me and climbed onto me shoulder.

Seto- Well, Thunder. Welcome to Kaiba Corp.

**Chapter 3**

Yugi- Bye, Grandpa! See ya after school!

Grandpa- Bye Yugi! Don't forget Surf!

Yugi- He's with me right now!

Yugi then turned around and left.

Yugi- Please come out of the pocket, Surf.

Surf did as told and climbed up his shoulder.

Joey- Hey Yugi!

Yugi turned around and saw Joey running towards him.

Yugi- Hey Joey.

Joey- Wow, you got a dragon, too.

Yugi- Yeah. How did you know I had a dragon?

Joey- Because I have one. Except mine looks a whole lot different.

Yugi- How?

Joey- Come on out Flames.

Flames climbed out of his pocket and up to his shoulder. Then it chirped towards Surf. Surf chirped back.

Joey- Your's is water.

Yugi- Yep.

Joey- I guess we're the only ones that have dragons.

voice- Guess again.

Joey turns around and sees Kaiba walking towards him.

Joey- What the fuck do you want, rich boy?

Seto- I just said that you and Yugi aren't the only ones that have a dragon.

Joey- What?

Yugi- You have one too Kaiba?

Kaiba- Yeah. Show yourself Thunder.

Thunder climbed up his shoulder and smirked towards Joey.

Joey- Well lookie here. Your dragon has the same dumb ass attitude as you do.

Kaiba- Did you ever read the note that came with your dragon egg?

Joey- Don't remember it.

Yugi- I read it, remember it said ' When it hatches the creatures personality will be the same as yours.' In other words the dragons will have the same personality as we do.

Joey- Oh, well I bet my dragon is stronger then yours Kaiba.

Kaiba- Do I hear a challenge from the mutt's mouth. I think someone needs to put a leash on him.

Joey- Shut it with the dog talk Kaiba.

Kaiba- Well, sorry. I don't want to waste my time battling a weakling.

Flames growled angrily towards him.

Kaiba-smirks Looks like your dragon has feelings. Awww, poor little thing.

Joey- That's it Kaiba! You went too far! I challenge you and your dragon to a battle!

**Chapter 4**

Flames and Thunder flew off their owners shoulders and landed in front of them. Flames enlarged his size by 20 times. And the fire that made his body increased by temperature.

Flames- ROARRRRRRR!!!

Joey- Whoa!

Thunder did the same thing. Then his body automatically covered itself with static electricity.

Kaiba-smirks Let's get started.

Joey- Uhhh, Yugi a little help here.

Yugi-sighs When you challenge a battle with someone that has a dragon, the opponent has to accept.

Kaiba- I already did!

Joey- What happens next?

Yugi- Your's and your opponent's dragon enlarges to their actual size.

Joey- I can see that, and then what happens?

Yugi- The owner climbs onto their dragons back, and then the battle starts.

Joey- Okay.

Flames lower to the ground and Joey climbed onto his neck, Kaiba did the same with Thunder. Flames then flew up in the air and Thunder flew in the air after him. Flames then let out a whirling fire towards Thunder but Thunder easily dodged it.

Kaiba- Is that all you got mutt!! Thunder; show him what true power is all about.

Thunder absorbed large amounts of electricity then shot a big bolt of electricity towards Flames and shocked him.

Joey- Ahhhhhh!!!

Flames- ROARRRRRR!!!

Flames then fell to the ground and crashed. Thunder then flew to the ground and landed. Then he lowered to the ground and let Kaiba get off.

Yugi- Joey! Are you alright?

Joey- Yeah, I'm fine. I hope Flames is okay. Why isn't he shrinking back to his normal size?

Kaiba- Because he doesn't have enough energy to do so.

Joey- What?! Please tell me it's not true Yug?

Yugi- It is.

Kaiba-sighs Here, take this.

Joey- What is it?

Kaiba- Someone in a cloak came last night and gave me these. He gave me three different bottles. One was yellow with a lighting bolt on the cover. Another was red with a flame on the cover. And the other was blue with a rain drop. He said that the yellow one was for my dragon and to give the other two to the other chosen ones that have a water dragon and a fire dragon. Since you have a fire dragon, mutt, this red bottle is for you. Then this blue one is for Yugi.

Kaiba handed Joey the red bottle and Yugi the blue bottle.

Joey- What are they supposed to do?

Kaiba- They heal them. Also, he told me that you don't need to worry about it running out because they refill on their own.

Joey- So, how many sprays?

Kaiba- One should do it.

Joey sprayed the red liquid onto Flames them waited. After awhile, Flames slowly opened his eyes and changed back to he's smaller form.

Yugi- Wow, thanks Kaiba.

Kaiba- Heh, don't thank me. Thank the guy that gave those to me. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't even bother to give you those.

Yugi- Oh. Well, thanks anyway.

Kaiba- Hmph. Oh, and by the way, today's a vacation. No school.

Joey- What!? You mean to tell me I woke up at six o' clock in the fuckin' morning for no good fuckin' reason.

Kaiba-smirks I guess.

Joey- Damn it!

Yugi- Calm down Joey. At least you can train Flames on your free time.

Joey- Yeah, your right. Hey, can you train with me?

Yugi- Uhhh...I guess. What do you think Surf?

Surf chirped excitedly.

Kaiba- Hmph. Well, see ya losers.

Kaiba turned on his heal and walked away.

Joey- Yeah, see ya rich boy.

Yugi- Come on Joey!

Joey- Alrigh', alrigh'.

Joey turned around and followed Yugi down the sidewalk.

**Chapter 5**

Joey- Come on Flames, you can do it!

Flames once again let a whirling fire out and hit the target.

Joey- Yeah!

-bang-bang-

Yugi- Their here.

Joey- Who's here?!

Yugi- Duke, Tea, and Tristan! Duke gave me a call last night saying he just came into town! So, I thought he could come over here and see us!

Yugi ran to the front door and opened it.

Duke- Took you long enough. So this is Surf?

Surf just chirped and flew onto Duke's shoulder.

Tristan- You're not going to introduce us to your dragon.

Yugi- Sorry. Surf, this is Tristan and Tea.

Surf just chirped towards both of them.

Tea- Where's Joey?

Duke- Yeah, I haven't seen him for awhile.

Joey- Up here!

Duke, Tea, and Tristan looked up and saw Joey riding on some kind on fire creature.

Duke- Hey, Joey. What's that you're ridin'?

Joey- My dragon, Flames! Hey Flames let's go down there to say hi.

flames nodded and flew down towards them. As soon as he landed, Joey jumped off his back.

Joey- Hey guys.

Duke- Hey. Yugi, you dragon is a whole lot smaller than Joeys.

Yugi- Well, the reason for that is because Surf is not in his actual size.

Tristan- What do you mean?

Yugi-smiles Show 'em Surf.

Surf flew off of Dukes shoulder and next to Flames. Then he enlarged himself 20 times. Then when he was finish he was a few inches taller then Flames.

Joey- Awww, man. My dragon's short.

Tea- What're those pointy things on hes head?

Yugi- His crown. I read about it on the inter net.

Joey- What else did you learn on there?

Yugi- Well, there are fifteen other different dragons. Each one has its own element.

Joey- Wow, what are they?

Yugi- Well, all of them total, including Flames, Surf, and Thunder. There's: grass, fire, water, electric, ground, normal, psychic, rock, ice, poison, dark, steel, flying, dragon, ghost, fighting, and bug.

Tea- Wow. I would like the ice one.

Duke- I would prefer the dark dragon.

Tristan- I would agree, but I think the steel one would be cool.

Then out on nowhere, three different colored eggs landed on the ground.

Tristan- Wha?!!

Yugi- Wow, more eggs. I guess these are for you guys.

Tea- Wow.

Yugi- This gray one if for Tristanpick up the grey colored egg and hands it to him, this light blue one for Teapicks up the light blue colored egg and hands it to her, and this last one is for Dukepicks up the black one and hands it to him.

Duke- So, what know?

Yugi- When they hatch, they have the same personality as yours. You can name them right now or wait until they hatch.

Tristan- This one's going to be...Iron.

Tea- Mine's going to be, Crystal.

Duke- Mine's going to be, Shadow.

Tristan- Shadow?

Duke- Well yeah, I like that name. Can't wait 'til they hatch, that way I can have a dragon like Yugi and Joey.

Yugi- Well, we're not the only one's that has a dragon.

Tristan- Who else does?

Yugi- Remember when I mentioned a dragon named Thunder?

Tea- Yeah.

Yugi- That's Kaiba's dragon.

Tristan- Kaiba?!

Joey- Yeah, and he beaten me this morning.

Duke- Yeah, buy I think Yugi can wipe the floor with him.

Yugi- Uhhh...I don't think so Duke.

Duke- Why not?

Yugi- Well, Kaiba's dragon is an electric type, and I don't want Surf to get hurt that badly.

Duke- Well, don't worry about type advantage. You can have a few tricks up your sleeve.

Yugi- You think so?

Tea- yeah, I still think you can wipe the floor with him

Yugi- Thanks guys. Hey Joey, you wanted me to help you train right?

Joey- Yeah.

Yugi- Well, let's get started.

Joey- Alrigh'. Just because you're my friend, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.

Yugi- I won't either Joey.

Changes to Yami.

Yami- I won't hold back.

Joey- Alrigh'!

**Chapter 6**

Joey- Alrigh' Flames! You know what to do.

Flames let out a whirling fire and sent it towards Surf.

Yami- Surf!

Surf then divided himself in two and dodged the attack.

Joey- Wha!? How did you do that, Yug?

Yami- I activated one of Surf's special abilities, Divide!

Joey- Divide?!

Yami- Yes, it allows him to split himself in two. Now you have two water dragons to worry about.

Joey- Awww, man.

Yami- Remember Joey, opponents in the future will probably have this ability.

Joey- I know. But, I'm up for the challenge.

Yami- Alright, let's go Surf!

Both of the Surfs' sped towards Flames. One of them opened its mouth and a gush of water came out. The other tackled Flames directly. Both the attacks caused Flames to fall to the ground.

Joey- Flames! Snap out of it!

Flames shot his eyes open and flew back into the air.

Yami- Nice one Joey.

Joey- Thanks Yugi.

Yami- But this is far from over!

Both of the Surfs' joined back together and became one. Surf then opened his mouth and a ball of water was being formed.

Joey- Where does all the water come from?

Yami- There's water in the air we breathe. Surf' just gathering the water vapors to make a water bomb.

Joey- What?!

Yami- That's right! Release Surf!

Surf let out the huge ball of water and sent it flying towards Flames. Flames let off a whirling fire and cause the water bomb to change into mist.

Yami-smirks Exactly what I thought.

Joey- What?

Yami- the water vapor from the bomb is weakening you dragon and strengthening mine.

Surf sped towards Flames and rammed him into the wall. Flames then fell to the ground and crashed.

Duke- Nice strategy Yugi.

Yami changes back to Yugi.

Yugi- Thanks.turns to Joey Is Flames alright?

Joey- Yeah, just need to recharge with the liquid.

Joey took out a red bottle that Kaiba gave him and sprayed Flames with it. Flames then slowly opened his eyes and shrank back to his smaller form. Surf did the same, and then climbed onto Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi- Well, who wants to go to the park?

Joey- I do. Also Flames needs the fresh air.

Duke- I would.

Tea- Same here.

Tristan- Me, too. I haven't been to the park for awhile.

Yugi- Alright then. Let's go.

**Chapter 7**

-At the park-

Joey- 'Ay, where did everybody go?

Yugi- Tristan, Tea, and Duke went back home to put their dragon eggs in a safe and warm place.

Joey- Oh. Well, then. Flames, you want to train for awhile?

Flames chirped and flew off his shoulder and into the air. Then he enlarged himself 20 times. Then he flew down to the ground and landed. Joey then got on Flames's back, and as soon as he was on, Flames was off in the sky again. Then out of no where, something hit Flames in the stomach and sent him flying. Flames caught him before he hit the ground, and then looked up to see who hit him. He saw a light brown dragon with a boy on his back.

Joey- Rex!? Is that you?!

Rex- Yep! Like my dragon, Ancient? I see you finally got your self one, too. A fire-type, cool.

Joey- Yeah, I got my self a dragon. Had mine for 4 days now. It just hatched on Monday.

Rex-smirks Hah! I had Ancient for a month, so has Weavil.

Joey- What type is his?

Rex- Bug, as usual. Named it Moth. I don't know why though. Well anyway, want to challenge me?

Joey- Nahh, but I'm sure Yugi would.

Rex- Where is the Duel Monsters Champ anyway?

Joey- He's over there. Hey, Yugi! Show Rex you dragon!

Yugi came out from underneath the tree.

Yugi- Hi Rex!

Rex- Hey! Want to battle me and Ancient. I haven't battle in awhile.

Yugi- Alright. Surf, let's battle.

Surf came out from the tree and flew in the air. Then he enlarged himself by 20 times. Then flew to the ground so Yugi can get on. Once Yugi was on, Surf flew back up into the air.

Rex- Wow, that's a nice dragon.

Yugi quickly changed to Yami.

Yami- Thanks. Said you want to challenge me. I accept.

Rex-smirks Alright, let's get started.

**Chapter 8**

Yami- Ready Surf?!

Surf- ROARRRRR!!

Rex- Ready Ancient?!

Ancient- ROARRRRR!!

Rex- Ancient, attack!

Ancient charged towards Surf, but missed.

Yami- Is that all you got Rex?

Rex- Apparently, it is.

Yami-smirks Surf, now!

Surf opened his mouth and ball of water formed.

Rex- What's that?!

Yami- His signature move. Release!

Surf shot the water bomb towards Ancient and hitted him directly. Ancient was sent flying but caught himself before touching the ground.

Rex-smirks Is that all you got!? Dive, Ancient!

Ancient dove towards the ground and bashed through it.

Yami-gasp Where did he go?

Surf looked around but didn't see Ancient anywhere. Then out from the ground, Ancient came out and tackled Surf in the stomach. Then he dove towards the ground again and made another hole in the ground.

Yami- Are you alright, Surf?

Surf-nods

Yami- Okay. Let's just make sure that surprise attack doesn't happen again.

Surf growls in agreement. Then again, Ancient came out from the ground and headed straight towards Surf. This time, Surf dodged the attack and used his Water Bomb attack on him but missed. Ancient once again went towards the ground and bashed through it.

Yami-thought Some how Surf needs to attack Ancient directly without him moving around.

Yami looked in the ground that Ancient made. Then an idea came to him.

Yami- Surf go towards the ground and use your hydro cannon in one of the holes!

Surf nodded and went towards the ground and landed. Then he opened his mouth and a gush of water came out and was aimed towards one of the holes. After awhile water came spraying out in the other holes.

Yami-thought This should work.

After waiting for a few minutes, Ancient came flying out of one of the holes and was sent flying. Then when the water stopped spraying upward. Ancient came down and crashed.

Yami-smiles Yes.

Rex- Awww, man. I thought we had him.

Rex the draws out a brown bottle and sprays Ancient. Then Ancient slowly opens his eyes and changes back to his smaller form.

Rex-smirks Nice one Yugi. Next time I won't be that easy to beat.

Yami changes back to Yugi.

Yugi- I know. And I'm looking forward to it.

Ancient climbed up to Rex's shoulder. Once he was up there, Rex turned on his heal and left.

Joey- Wow, Yugi. You use his own attack against him.

Yugi- Yeah, I know. Oh, there they are.

Joey turned around and saw Tea, Duke, and Tristan walking up to them.

Joey- What took you so long? You just missed a battle between Rex and Yugi.

Duke- Rex was here, and he also had a dragon?

Joey- Yeah. It was a ground typ' though. I knew he had a chance against him.

Tea- Where did all these holes come from?

Joey- Rex's dragon, Ancient.

Tristan- Man, wish I was there. I like watching Yugi battle.

Yugi- Well, there's always next time.

Tristan- Yeah. Hey Yugi. Let's go find someone else you could beat.

Yugi- No Tristan. I have to let Surf rest. He took some damage while battling.

Tristan- Why don't you use that spray stuff you got?

Yugi- Well I could but I don't want to.

Duke- Why not?

Yugi- The damage he took isn't that serious. It would be healed by just resting.

Tristan- Oh, I see what you mean.

Joey- Man Yugi, you know a low about this stuff.

Yugi-smiles

**Chapter 9**

-2 days later-

-Knock-Knock-

Yugi- Coming!opens door Oh, hi Joey.

Joey- Hey. Are you ready yet?

Yugi- Yeah, just need to put my shoes on.

Yugi rushes upstairs to get his shoes. After a few minutes he comes down stairs with Surf following him.

Yugi- Okay. Bye, Grandpa!

Grandpa- Bye Yugi! Don't forget-

Yugi- Got him with me!

Joey- See ya, Gramps!

Grandpa- Bye Joey! Do you have-

Joey- Got 'im!

Yugi and Joey left and headed for school.

Tea- Guys, wait up!

Joey and Yugi turned around and saw Tristan and Tea running towards them.

Yugi- Hey, your dragons hatch yet?

Tea- Yeah, Crystal's with me right now. Come on Crystal, don't be shy.

Crystal slowly climbed out of Tea's backpack.

Yugi- Wow. Better keep an eye on her.

Tea- I know.

Crystal's body was made out of ice crystals from head to toe.

Yugi- Wow, she's beautiful.

Tea- Yeah. Like you said, I'd better keep and eye on her.

Joey- Yeah. Hey Tristan, where's Iron.

Tristan- In my backpack, sleepin'.

Tea- I wonder how Duke's dragon is doing?

Yugi- We can go check on him after school.

Joey- Speaking of school, we better get goin' before we're late. Also I might meet some other people with dragons.

Tristan- Yeah, that way you can choose which one to win against and which one to lose against.

Yugi- Well, we better get going.

-At school-

Tristan punches his bag.

Tristan- Iron, wake up/

Joey- Why d' you punch your bag for?

Tristan- Well, Iron's whole entire body is made out of steel. If I just pat him, he won't feel it.

Joey- Oh.

Iron climbs out of the bag and onto Tristan's shoulder.

Joey- Your right, his whole body is made out of steel.

Tea- Hey, you guys better hurry up and get to first period before the bell rings.

Joey and Tristan nodded and ran down the hall.

-In English class-

Voice- Hey Yugi.

Yugi turned around and say a boy with long white hair walking towards him.

Yugi- Hi Bakura. Looks you got a dragon, too.

Bakura- Yeah mines a grass-type.

Yugi- What's his name?

Bakura- Blade. I see you got a water-type.

Yugi- Yeah, this is surf.

Blade climbed off of Bakura's shoulder and onto the desk. Then he crawled towards Surf. Once he got to him, Blade chirped but Surf did answer, all he did was open his right eye to see who was waking him up. Blade chirped again to see if he would answer, but still he didn't. when Surf finally realized that Blade wasn't dangerous he chirped back. Blade flapped his leaf like ears and nuzzled Surf on the cheek.

Bakura-laughs Sorry, he's like that.

Yugi- I understand.

Surf didn't like what Blade was doing, so he just got up and flew to a different desk. Blade saw what he was doing and followed him.

Bakura- I guess he likes him.

Yugi- When did your dragon hatch?

Bakura- Just this morning, why?

Yugi- Well, he's acting like a draggling.

Bakura- Well, he probably looks up to Surf like a father.

Joey- Hey Yugi.

Yugi- Hey Joey, did you see Bakura's dragon?

Joey- No, where is he?

Bakura- Over there. With Surf.

Joey looked over and saw a leaf looking dragon. Flames saw him and he chirped towards Blade. When Blade turned around and saw Flames, he got scared and hid behind Surf.

Joey- That's your dragon, Bakura?

Bakura- Yeah, his name is Blade.

Joey- why is he scared of Flames?

Yugi- Well Joey, your dragon is a fire-type and Bakura's a grass-type. He probably thinks that Flames is going to attack him

Joey- Oh.

Bakura- Blade, Flames is just trying to be your friend. He's not trying to hurt you.

Joey- And if he does, Surf can take care of him.

Blade nodded slowly walked from behind Surf and towards Flames. Flames chirped happily when Blade came out from Surf. Blade chirped back quietly. Flames crawled over to Blade and nuzzled him. When Surf saw this, he just rolled his eyes and looked in a different direction.

Yugi-sweatdrops Looks like he has a little bit of the pharaohs personality.

Bakura- Probably.

**Chapter 10**

'' dragons talking to each other or their masters

-At the park-

Tea- Hey guys, check this out!

Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Duke looked at the newspaper Tea brought.

Duke- Looks like Kaiba's hosting another tournament. This time it's a dragon battling tournament.

Yugi- I wonder why?

Joey- The same reason why for the other tournament he hosted. To see who's the strongest.

The dragons over heard their owners talking.

Iron-'What do you think their talking about.'

Flames-'About some tournament Thunder's owner is hosting. I hope my owner enters me so I could kick his sorry ass.'

Crystal-'Well, don't be getting your hopes up. Surf is going to beat him before you could even put a claw on him.'

Flames-'Ay! Who's side are you on anyway?'

Crystal-'Surf's side. Shoot, he can even beat you if he wanted to.'

Flames-'That's because he has a type advantage.'

Surf-'Flames, just because I have the type advantage against you, doesn't mean I can always beat you. If you keep practicing with you owner, sooner or later you'll beat me.'

Iron-'Nicely put Surf. Nicely put.'

Surf-'Thanks. What do you think Shadow, surely you agree.'

Shadow-'Oh, I agree. Its just that Flames's owner is to lazy to practice. Now if it was me, I'll probably beat Thunder…let's say in 2 or 3 minutes.'

Flames-'You don't need to brag on how long it would take you to beat somebody, Shadow.'

Shadow-'Oh yeah. What about you? I haven't seen you beat anybody yet. You have to beat someone to get the females attention.'

Flames-'Oh, shut up about the females already. That's all you've been talking about for these past few days.'

Shadow-'Hey, its not my fault that I have females on the brain.'

Flames-'Well why don't I get it off you ya.'

Shadow-'Why don't you just try laying a claw on me.'

Flames-'Don't mind if I do.'

Surf-'Hey guys, cool it.'

Iron-'Yeah man. Chill.'

Flames cooled his body heat a little bit.

Flames-'Thanks.'

Iron-'No problem. What are buddies for?'

Crystal-'Surf, you'll beat Thunder for me.'

Surf-'For you? Heh, I'm not doing it for nobody.'

Crystal-'Why do you have to be so mean?'

Surf-'How am I being mean?'

Shadow-'It's not his fault that you like him. Why don't you go out with me?'

Crystal-'No fucking way, would I want to go out with you."

Shadow-'Awww, man.'

Iron-'Don't worry Shadow; I'm sure there will be a female that's out there waiting for you.'

Shadow-'I hope your right. But I'm not the only one who needs a girlfriend.'

Iron-'Who?'

Shadow-'smirks Flames'

Flames-'Ay! I'm just fine without one!'

Surf-'You and me both.'

Joey- Hey let's go to the gym that way we could train our dragons for the tournament.

Tea- Nahh, I just want to relax a little before I do that.

Joey- How about you Yugi?

Yugi- I would like to go but let's take a brake first.

Joey-sigh Alright.

Voice- I guess you guys heard about my tournament.

Everyone turned around and saw Kaiba standing there with Thunder sitting on his shoulder.

Joey- Kaiba!

Kaiba-smirks

**Chapter 11**

Kaiba- What are you dweebs doing here?

Yugi- We're just hanging out.

Kaiba- Hey Duke. I see you're in town.

Duke- yeah.

Kaiba- How's your game company?

Duke- Doing fine. Yours?

Kaiba- Just fine.

Thunder saw Surf and Flames and decided to fly over there.

Thunder-'Hey Surf, how's your master?'

Surf-'Doing fine, yours?'

Thunder-'Fine.'

Flames-'What am I, chopped liver?'

Thunder-'Oh sorry, didn't see you there.'

Flames-'growls Apology not accepted.'

Thunder smirks then notices there are three other dragons.

Thunder-'Who are you, and who are your masters?'

Iron-'I'm Iron, steel-type. As for my master, his name is Tristan Taylor.

Shadow-'Name's Shadow, dark-type. Duke Devilin is my master.'

Crystal-'My name's Crystal, ice-type. My master's name is Tea Gardner.'

Thunder then looked behind Surf and saw a dragon looking at him fearfully.

Thunder-'Who are you?'

Surf-'This is Blade, grass-type. His master's name is Ryou Bakura. Blade is really shy when it comes to humans or dragons he doesn't know.'

Thunder-'Oh, can he battle.'

Surf-'I don't know, I haven't seen him battle yet.

Thunder-'Well, if he can't then he's not fit for the Dragon Tournament.'

Blade-'I don't want to enter the tournament.'

Thunder-'Heh, good! Because it won't be my responsibility for your losing.'

Iron-'Oh come on now Thunder. All he needs is some practice and he'll do fine.'

Thunder-'Well why don't he start practicing now?'

Surf-'Uhhh, I don't know Thunder. He just hatched yesterday morning.'

Thunder-'Well, he needs to strengthen up to be like us.'

Shadow-'Ay! Don't be dissin' Blade like that!'

Thunder-'What are you going to do about it?'

Shadow opened his mouth and a dark ball came flying out towards Thunder. Thunder easily dodged the attack and flew into the air. Shadow flew after him and kept on using Shadow ball. Joey looked up and saw Shadow chasing Thunder.

Joey-smirks Hey Kaiba, looks like your dragon is being chased around.

Kaiba- What!?

Kaiba looked up and saw a black dragon chasing Thunder.

Kaiba- Whose dragon, is that?!

Duke- That would be mine. Thunder probably said something that got him pissed. Shadow!

Shadow enlarged by 20 times and covered himself with a dark aura. Then he flew down to the ground to let Duke get on his back. Once he was on Shadow flew back into the air.

Kaiba-growls Thunder!

Thunder enlarged by 20 times and covered himself with electricity. Then he flew down to the ground to let Kaiba on his back, and then flew back into the air.

Shadow-'growls You won't get away with this!'

Thunder-'smirks'

Surf-'Guys stop!'

Surf flew up just when Thunder and Shadow where launching an attack at each other. When Surf got between them both attacks hitted him directly and caused him to fall to the ground.

Shadow-'Surf!'

Shadow dove down and caught Surf just in time.

Yugi- Surf!!

Yugi ran towards Shadow and Surf, took him out of Shadows claws and laid him on the ground. Kaiba jumped off Thunder's back and ran over to Yugi, and then Duke did the same with Shadow. Thunder and Shadow shrank back to their smaller size. Then the other dragons flew down next to them.

Iron-'What did you do?!'

Shadow-'I don't know. I-I mean he, just came out of no where.'

Crystal-'He came out from underneath you.'

Shadow-'You don't need to get smart!'

Blade-'Well he did.'

Shadow-'Shut up, Blade!'

Blade-'hid behind Iron Okay."

Iron-'Man you need to stop being scared so easily.'

Blade-'I can't help it.'

Iron-'sighs'

Shadow flew up to Duke's shoulder and chirped in concern.

Duke- I hope so too, Shadow.

Joey- I dought even one spray can help him.

Tristan- Why don't you try two?

Yugi took out his blue bottle and sprayed the liquid twice on Surf. Surf then glowed bright white, after awhile when he stopped glowed, all the injuries were gone. Also, Yugi noticed that Surf gotten a little bit bigger. Let's say…5" bigger.

Tea- Wow, he grew.

Joey- By 5" to be exact. What's in this spray stuff Kaiba!? Didn't that man tell you that something might happen if you use more then one spray?

Kaiba- No he didn't tell me anything. Especially if this would happen.

Surf slowly opened his eyes and looked around. Then he got up on his feet and looked up at his owner. Then he chirped on confusion. Did his owner shrink a little bit, or did he grow a little. Yugi just smiled understanding his confused look.

Yugi- No I didn't shrink. You just grew by 5". I don't think I can carry you on my shoulder anymore.

Surf just smirked and flew up into the air. Then he look a hold of his owner from underneath his arms and lifted him up into the air.

Yugi- H-h-hey, Surf! laughs What are you doing?!

Surf kept on flying until he was above the tree tops.

Joey- Flames, let's go make sure Surf doesn't drop him.

Flames nodded and enlarged himself by 20 times. Joey jumped onto his back and Flames took off in the air after Surf.

Tristan- Let's go with him, Iron.

Iron nodded and enlarged himself by 20 times. As he got bigger, the steel plates on his back thickened. Tristan jumped onto his back and Iron flew into the air after Flames. After a few minutes Flames and Iron were flying side by side, underneath Surf and Yugi.

Joey- Hey Yugi! Tristan and I are right underneath you! If Surf drops you, one of us is going to catch you!

Yugi- Okay!

Tea- Man, I don't want to be left here.

Crystal nodded in agreement and enlarged herself 20 times. Tea saw this and then climbed onto her back.

Tea- Hey Bakura, want a ride?

Bakura- Surf.

Bakura picked up Blade and then got onto Crystal's back behind Tea. Blade wanted to be in the front so he climbed up Crystal's neck.

Crystal-'Hey, don't make yourself home up there. Enjoy this while you can.'

Blade-'I will.'

Tea- Okay Crystal. Let's go.

Crystal nodded and flew up in the air.

Kaiba- Hmph

Duke- I'm going. Come on Shadow.

Shadow lowered to the ground and allowed Duke to get on his back. Then he flew up into the air and followed Crystal.

Kaiba-sigh Let's go Thunder, we're leaving.

Thunder chirped saying he wanted to go up there with them.

Kaiba-sigh Fine.

Thunder enlarged himself by 20 times, and then Kaiba climbed onto his back. When he got on, Thunder flew into the air after them.

**Chapter 12**

Yugi- Surf, where are you taking me?

Surf just chirped and looked ahead. Yugi then looked in the direction Surf was looking and saw a portal.

Yugi- We're goinggulpin that?

All the dragons were flying towards the portal. As soon as they entered their speed picked up. Surf automatically enlarged and Yugi climbed up onto Surf's back. Then finally the portal ended and they were in a totally different world. Everything was green. There was very few houses and when Joey looked up; he saw wild dragons flying above them.

Joey- Who, where are we?

Yugi- I don't know Joey, but the only thing we need to worry about is how to get back home.

**The End**

(a/n: Sorry about the very short chapter, but don't worry the story continues in "The Legendary Dragons vol. 2. So don't kill me.)


End file.
